Dolls have always been the mainstay as a toy for young children. There have been numerous varieties of dolls from no interaction to fully interactive dolls. There exist dolls that speak, cry, sing and laugh in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the doll, as well as dolls that walk and crawl. However, there are always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
There is herein described and illustrated a unique animated doll that is hinged at the hips or waist. The hinged hips permit the doll to bend at the waist and spring back to an upright position causing the doll sit hop along the surface. Preferably, various items such as a pogo stick or a stick horse are used with the doll to help keep the doll upright during the hopping movement.